We're So Hollywood, Baby
by wickeddominatrix
Summary: Everything that Jade is, Beck isn't. They do not get to see Jade protective. Protective as in not jealous, of course. They do not see Jade wearing his shirts, alone. He's grateful for that, though — that's his Jade. / Or how Jade and Beck become empty and have to fix it all. Oneshot.


Beck doesn't know when he first falls in love with Jade but he's got some damn good ideas.

It was in the middle of winter and she was glorious. (He hates that word because she is so much more.) Her cheeks had a natural rose tint from the cold and it contrasted with her skin, the color of sugar. Her eyes were warm and Beck, when he thinks about that moment, he honestly believes that he didn't need a winter coat because her eyes heated his body up.

It was how the snow settled in her hair, trailing down her back. Or when she talked the wind blowing hair in her mouth. He doesn't think it matters. He knows one thing: he is utterly in love with harsh Jade West and at this point nothing can stop him. Nothing, although she did try a couple of times.

(But only a few.)

* * *

It was when he asked her their song and she punched him for being so sappy but that it was You're So Hollywood. (Beck's never heard it, but he thinks it just might be his favorite song.)

She sings it for him a few days later. He wonders how he lived before hearing her voice. It was like warm baked cookies, (he didn't tell her that. He really didn't feel like being called sappy.) Her voice was like a million I love you's. He sings it later when they sit in his RV. She gives him uncharacteristic soft smile. Beck intertwines his fingers in hers. She tells him that she loves him. He tells her that she's beautiful and there's no way she could comprehend the love he has for her. She punches him. (Are you saying I'm dumb?) He kisses her, a kiss, and when Jade pulls away, she tells him that that was like their first kiss all over again.

He grins.

* * *

Jade is like a puppy when they're alone and she's excited. He loves the look on her face when they watch her favorite movie or when she gets a lead role. It was stunning. Her icy eyes seem to melt, (_clichès_,) and her smile was so bright, so wide, it hurt. He loves that he makes her smile like that. This is when Beck falls just a bit harder, just a bit longer, but who is he kidding? He couldn't fall harder if she pushed him.

He loves her. And she's his lover, and she was poetry in motion and tell Beck that's stupid, he wouldn't care. She was graceful in clumsy combat boots and in five inch stilettos. People watches her dance and they forgot that she was Jade and they look at Beck and suddenly, they are no longer asking him _why her_? They are now whispering _how_? How could you get a girl like that? Beck only smiles and says one thing. Love, he murmurs and they turn back to her and Beck only watches.

Everything that Jade is, Beck isn't. That what makes them work. And Beck definitely agrees with who said the world will end in fire, because from what Beck has seen of the world, it could use some defrosting. Some say he is the fire of the relationship, and Beck can barely stand to tell them how very wrong they are. They do not get to see Jade protective. Protective as in not jealous, of course. They do not see Jade wearing his shirts, alone. (He's grateful for that, though — that's _his_ Jade.)

* * *

He muses about her at times. He's sure she's gonna make it; after all they're both just Hollywood whores. Slaves to fame. He tries to deny it, but part of him hates the idea of her finally capturing fame, because he's desperately afraid of other celebrities taking and breaking and ruining Jade.

He doesn't want to see fame take away the honesty that Beck treats like a breath of fresh air.

Besides, her talent is too much to be destroyed into meaningless sex and mindless songs.

Jade would shoot him if he voiced his fears. So he watches her as years pass. She smiles more when they move to New York, stars in plays, sings. He's got an agent and then Beck and Jade realizing what they are.

They are the It Couple, and suddenly fame isn't that nice. Jade isn't fighting and leaving and returning, (its so we look good, we're happy!) And Beck sighs and smiles with his girlfriend and everything is okay.

Then they're getting married and everyone just loves them. They pose for the camera and he hates how the happiness drifts more and more at every poster. But then they go home, and she smokes her cigarettes and drinks her coffee to warm her (far too skinny) body and they kiss and then he tells her that they should go on a vacation and fall in love again.  
She smiles and nods, dark hair in her eyes.

* * *

They fall in love over again and even the media notices. (Beck and Jade Closer?)

* * *

(He whispers _yes_.)


End file.
